Pecador
by Madam Spooky
Summary: [AU] Então, Chrno, quando é que você vai nos explicar por que o Padre Remington o chama de pecador? [Resposta ao Desafio 14 do Fórum Mundo dos Fics].


**Retratação: **Chrno Crusade não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

**Nota:** Fanfic escrito para o décimo quarto desafio do fórum Mundo dos Fics, que consistia em uma história relacionada a um dos pecados capitais. Pecado escolhido: Ira.

É um Universo Alternativo (meio sem noção) e as personagens estão um pouco OOC... Espero que não notem... muito.

-

**Pecador**

_Madam Spooky_

-

– Então, Chrno, quando é que você vai nos explicar por que o Padre Remington o chama de pecador?

Azmaria apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo nas palmas abertas. Sorriu inocentemente ao ver o rapaz de cabelos escuros que acabara de chamar desequilibrar do banco de madeira sobre o qual estava apoiado na tentativa de alcançar a prateleira de cima da seção de educação religiosa da biblioteca. Ele sacudiu os braços por um instante antes de conseguir agarrar-se a estante, quase derrubando uma coleção inteira de filosofia antiga no processo. Virou-se para a garota com os olhos arregalados e expressão assustada. De onde tinha vindo àquela pergunta? Por acaso a menina tinha estado falando sobre ele com...

– Rosette!

Satella apareceu por trás de uma estante, arrastando a garota loura pelo braço. As duas vinham discutindo a semana inteira por causa de um trabalho de história que Rosette esforçava-se por não fazer. Talvez porque aquele fosse um castigo pela última seção de ira irracional que as duas desempenharam no pátio do colégio dois dias atrás. Cada uma ainda achava que tudo tinha acontecido por culpa da outra. Se ao menos não tivesse um gênio tão forte e parecido, talvez pudessem encontrar algo melhor para ocupar o tempo que ficar toda hora tentando se matar.

– Fiquem quietas – pediu Azmaria. – Chrno está a ponto de explicar sobre o apelido. Se continuarem fazendo barulho ele vai acabar escapando!

Gotas de suor brotaram da testa do rapaz. Ele olhou para as duas recém-chegadas como se pudesse fazê-las recomeçarem a discutir por força do pensamento, mas, para seu desespero, elas o encararam em silêncio. Tantos anos implorando que parassem com as disputas absurdas e que hora escolhiam para acatar seus pedidos.

Desceu das escadas lentamente, segurando o primeiro livro que havia encontrado frente ao corpo como um escudo protetor. Deu dois passos incertos na direção de Rosette e Satella, esperando que elas continuassem paradas e o deixassem seguir em frente, entretanto, contra sua expectativa, ambas se postaram bem diante dele, impedindo a passagem.

– Para onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Rosette, com as mãos na cintura. Aproximou-se de Chrno rapidamente, quase encostando o nariz ao dele com uma expressão absurdamente desconfiada. – Quero saber o que há de tão extraordinário com essa história de pecador. – Franziu a testa. – Você não estava espionando o vestiário feminino outra vez, estava?

Antes que Chrno pudesse protestar, a garota o empurrou para trás, fazendo-o desequilibrar novamente. Dessa vez, porém, quando sentiu o corpo despencar, uma cadeira trazida por Satella já estava a sua espera. Como ela tinha chegado ali tão rapidamente? Levou apenas o instante de olhar de esgoela para que Azmaria se materializasse do lado oposto a Rosette. As três o estavam cercando agora. Todas parecendo muito curiosas e dispostas a qualquer coisa para não deixa-lo sair de vista.

– Responda logo, Chrno! – ordenou Rosette. – O padre Remington anda se referindo a você como pecador colégio afora. O que você fez afinal? – aproximou-se e sussurrou: – Não vá me dizer que ele está tendo problemas pessoais com aquela garota esquisita da secretaria... Ai!

Satella tinha pisado com força no pé dela.

– O que pensa que está falando sobre a minha irmã? Devia olhar para os próprios parentes antes de chamar os dos outros de esquisitos.

– Se está falando de Joshua, ele não tem aquela cara fixa de quem comeu e não gostou!

– As pessoas normais não precisam ficar rindo e saltitando o tempo todo como idiotas!

Rosette fez um pequeno beiço e cruzou os braços. Chrno riu, quase esquecido do que estava acontecendo ali. Costumava ser realmente divertido ver as suas garotas discutirem, especialmente quando o assunto não tinha nada a ver com ele.

– Vocês não estão esquecendo de nada? – Azmaria segurou os pulsos de Satella, afastando-a de Rosette. Ambas a fitaram interrogativamente. – Chrno? Remington? Apelido misterioso?

Novamente Chrno se viu sob a mira de três pares de olhos. Ele tinha que inventar alguma coisa e já. Enrolar? Qualquer coisa que lhe desse tempo para o sinal de chamada tocar e eles precisarem sair dali, dando fim ao interrogatório aquele dia. Sozinho em casa ele podia pensar em alguma desculpa esfarrapada para a próxima vez que Azmaria decidisse lembrar-se dele. Talvez ele devesse dar um jeito de levá-la a um recital de ópera ou coisa parecida. Ela costumava esquecer do mundo durante dias quando assistia a algo assim.

– Vocês já ouviram falar no pecado da ira? – ele sorriu amarelo.

– Todos os domingos durante o sermão durante os últimos três anos? – Rosette girou os olhos.

– Não precisaria ouvir tanto sobre isso se você não cometesse o tal pecado pelo menos uma vez por dia – Satella passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos em um gesto que lhe era característico. Sorriu de lado enquanto o rosto da outra garota ficava completamente vermelho e seus punhos cerravam-se.

Uma nova discussão teria começado se Azmaria não se apressasse em interferir:

– Estávamos falando sobre o pecado da ira... – olhou para Rosette e acrescentou: – Sem a necessidade de exemplificar. – Sorriu. – Você pode continuar agora, Chrno.

O rapaz suspirou. O que ele ia falar mesmo sobre o pecado da ira? Ah, claro, coisas que aprenderam nas aulas. Natureza humana, qualquer coisa sobre São Tomas de Aquino... Se ao menos tivesse prestado atenção... Só esperava que o pouco que sabia a respeito o ajudasse com a explicação.

– Chrno, você está suando – Rosette depositou a mão sobre a testa dele. – Por acaso está doente?

– Acho que ele está inventando desculpas para não falar – disse Satella.

– Mas se ele está doente, deve ser verdade – preocupou-se Azmaria.

– Que nada – Rosette balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Se você quiser basta colocar um pouco de alho debaixo do braço e é garantia de febre. Como vocês acham que escapei da prova de história a semana passada?

Satella começou uma nova discussão, com repreensões que envolviam irresponsabilidade, promessa de péssimas notas e perspectivas nada animadoras do que aconteceria a garota loura se ela reprovasse em história aquele ano. Seus comentários, porém, eram rebatidos com argumentos intencionalmente maldosos sobre a garota da secretaria. Azmaria limitou-se a sorrir cansadamente diante da cena. Foi Chrno quem interrompeu:

– Eu estava falando exatamente disso! – disse em voz alta. Olhou em volta rapidamente, mas não havia sinal nem da bibliotecária nem de nenhum outro aluno. Pena. Talvez se alguém aparecesse os repreendesse por estarem falando alto e fossem expulsos dali para um lugar mais seguro. Detenção, por exemplo. – Vocês são um bom exemplo do pecado da ira... Essas discussões calorosas cheias de raiva irracional e gratuita... Rosette – apontou para a loura. – Não esqueça qual a penitência para um crime como esse.

– Penitência? – a garota afastou-se rapidamente. – Qual é a penitência?

Chrno não fazia a menor idéia.

– Jejum... – arriscou.

– Jejum? – Rosette estremeceu.

– Provas adicionais... Outro desses trabalhos que vocês estão tentando terminar a dias e dias...

– Chega! – a garota praticamente atirou-se em cima de Satella. – Nós sempre fomos boas amigas! Onde é que você está vendo pecado da ira aqui?

A ruiva girou os olhos.

– Ela sabe como é incompetente com as tarefas normais, então não precisa de trabalho extra...

Azmaria se colocou frente à Rosette bem a tempo de evitar uma nova contenda. Chrno olhou para o rosto vermelho e os olhos estreitados da garota e riu. Seguramente ela era o objeto perfeito para exemplificar os sermões de Remington sobre a ira, apesar dele não ter se dado conta disso até então.

– O que tem a ver ira com o apelido? – perguntou Satella com um suspiro. – Você andou ficando irado e batendo em Remington?

– Padre Remington para você – resmungou Rosette.

– Padre Remington para mim... Eu te mostro quem vai me fazer...

– Ira! – Chrno interrompeu muito concentrado na veia saltada na testa da garota loura. – Eu estava falando sobre o pecado da ira... Isso porque vocês têm que entender que essa é uma coisa controversa. Ira faz parte da natureza humana. Não é como se fosse assim, um pecado...

As três garotas se aproximaram outra vez, cercando-o com olhares curiosos. Azmaria cruzou os braços, segurando o queixo e olhando para cima como sempre ficava quando estava muito concentrada em um problema.

– Eu não estou entendendo isso – disse. – Por acaso você teve um ataque de fúria na sala do padre Remington? Todos nós sabemos que ele tem algum problema com essa história de pecado da ira. Isso ou não falaria sobre a mesma coisa em todas as aulas desde que nos lembramos.

– Além disso – acrescentou Satella – você nunca me pareceu exatamente humano. Olhe no espelho para esses seus olhos esquisitos. E você é alto demais, tem o cabelo comprido demais e até o meu mordomo fala mais dormindo que você acordado. Vai ter que encontrar uma desculpa melhor do que "ira faz parte da natureza humana".

– Pois eu acho que Chrno está perfeito exatamente como é!

Chrno ruborizou diante do comentário de Rosette, mas se perguntou se ela não estaria dizendo aquilo apenas para contrariar a outra garota.

– Então o padre perfeito vai continuar falando – a ruiva disse. – A não ser, claro, que esteja com medo de que quando terminar, você não o ache assim tão perfeito.

Satella era uma pequena raposa. O rapaz ficou ainda mais vermelho, olhando de um lado para o outro sem saber o que encarar. Não estava nem um pouco disposto a falar de sua pequena rixa com Remington, mas que jeito? Se mentisse e elas perguntassem a ele, com certeza o homem resmungaria a respeito até deixar escapar mais do que seria prudente. Se ele ao menos não tivesse a maldita fixação com o pecado da ira... Que culpa tinha ele sobre o passado do padre?

Pelo menos agora Remington estava muito ocupado com outras coisas, por exemplo, tentar convencer um irredutível Joshua a mudar-se para o outro lado do país onde, segundo ele, poderia aprimorar seus talentos, e o tinha esquecido um pouco. Chrno mal pode conter um sorriso perverso ao lembrar-se dos conselhos que indiretamente dera ao garoto. Se dependesse dele o padre teria que encontrar outra maneira de se mostrar útil. Algo que não tivesse a ver com nenhum de seus amigos.

Olhou para as três garotas que ainda esperavam uma resposta e deixou escapar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

– A culpa foi do Aion!

De todas as frases idiotas que podia ter dito, aquela tinha sido a pior. A culpa era sempre de Aion, e daí? As garotas, especialmente Rosette, não ficariam nem um pouco convencidas se ele dissesse simplesmente que fora enganado. Ele sabia muito bem que não podia confiar no outro rapaz, mas havia aquela lábia. Todas as palavras que saiam da boca do rei dos jovens encrenqueiros de escola católica vinham acompanhadas de uma dose realmente gritante de perigo em potencial que era sempre camuflada por argumentos que pareciam ter lógica.

– O que o Aion o obrigou a fazer a agora, pequeno idiota? – Satella fez um gesto de aspas ao falar "obrigou" e Chrno abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Isso não tem a ver realmente com vestiário, tem? Sim, porque dizem que Aion...

– Não! O que o Aion faz nesse sentido não é da minha conta. E que fique bem claro que nunca tomei parte de nenhuma maneira e em nenhuma ocasião!

Um silêncio incrédulo reinou por precisamente um minuto até ser interrompido por Azmaria, que deixou escapar em uma exclamação de surpresa:

– O anjo do padre Remington!

Rosette e Satella aproximaram-se dela, fazendo perguntas ao mesmo tempo sobre o que aquilo queria dizer. Momentaneamente, esqueceram-se de Chrno ou teriam visto o rosto dele tornar-se de um escarlate intenso.

– Ah, vocês sabem... O anjo esculpido em gesso, com asas douradas, que ele guardava na estante do escritório. – respondeu Azmaria. – Todo mundo gosta de especular a respeito porque parece uma peça bem rara. O problema é que Remington lança um olhar assustador para qualquer um que tente chegar perto. Dizem que nem mesmo a madre superiora tem permissão de se aproximar do anjo...

Rosette ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Anjo de gesso com asas douradas... Acho que me lembro, mas o que tem de tão especial nele?

– Santa ignorância... – Satella cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça como se falasse com uma criança que não conseguia entender a lição. – Não sei como você conseguiu viver dezesseis anos nesse mundo quando nem consegue reconhecer uma antiguidade rara quando está diante de uma.

– Mistérios da vida – respondeu a loura com sua costumeira expressão irritada. – Assim como a razão de sua irmã trabalhar na secretaria da escola quando vocês podem pagar um mordomo. E depois quer me convencer de que ela não é esquisita...

– Cale essa boca!

– Por que não vem até aqui e...

Mais uma vez elas começaram a discutir, mas Chrno não se sentiu mais aliviado. Já tinham chegado até o anjo e pela expressão de Azmaria, ela sabia mais do que estava dizendo. Era questão apenas de esperar pela próxima palavra.

– As asas do anjo foram quebradas recentemente.

Era o fim. Os olhares que Rosette e Satella lançaram a ele diziam tudo. Elas tinham entendido. E agora, como ia explicar por que tinha quebrado as benditas asas deliberadamente sem explicar exatamente o motivo?

– Você quebrou as asas douradas do anjo do padre Remington... – Foi Satella quem falou em voz alta, mas os olhos das outras duras repetiam a mesma afirmação. – Foi... Um acidente?

Tudo que o rapaz conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça em negativa, sem ter coragem de encarar ninguém. Era sempre assim: primeiro ele dava ouvidos a Aion e fazia a bobagem, depois se envergonhava e tentava manter a coisa em segredo. Quando as amigas descobriam tudo, ele se desculpava e fazia pose de arrependido até a próxima vez que tudo se repetiria.

Daquela vez, porém, tinha sido diferente. Mas ele não ia explicar a elas por quê. Simplesmente não podia.

– As asas deviam valer muito dinheiro... Ou ela tinha um valor sentimental para que o padre cuidasse tanto dela – disse Azmaria. – Dizem que foi a única coisa que ele trouxe do lugar de onde veio.

– Dizem muitas coisas – Satella carranqueou. – Menos por que Chrno faz essas coisas idiotas. Olhem bem para o rosto dele. Claro que não foi um acidente! Mas não se pode confiar que o nosso Chrno deixe de se envolver em problemas quando se trata de Aion. Ora, vamos, se eu não soubesse diria que estão ensaiando na escola para quando tiverem idade suficiente para tentar destruir o mundo.

– Chrno...

Rosette ignorou Satella e ajoelhou-se de frente para o rapaz, levantando o rosto dele delicadamente até que estivesse olhando para ela.

– Isso não teria a ver com Remington ter feito aquela proposta ao Joshua de ir para um colégio longe daqui, teria?

Chrno prendeu a respiração, surpreso.

– Porque eu tenho certeza de que você andou aconselhando o meu irmão sobre o assunto. Ele é tão dependente da sua opinião quanto Satella da conta bancária.

A ruiva fez menção de protestar, mas Azmaria a segurou bem a tempo. Chrno inclinou a cabeça com um meio sorriso. De certa forma, Rosette o tinha pego. Esperava somente que ela não estivesse sabendo da preocupação de Joshua sobre ela estar sofrendo com a possibilidade de terem que se mudar. Era mais ou menos por ai que entrava a explicação confusa sobre ira, mas era a parte da qual nenhuma delas precisava ficar sabendo.

– Bem, de qualquer maneira nós não vamos mais. Joshua continua recusando o convite. Ele diz que é mais divertido ficar aqui com vocês.

Rosette ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, parecendo estar realmente feliz. Chrno sorriu de volta. Tinha toda a responsabilidade no que dizia respeito à decisão de Joshua. Pena que o garoto louro não tinha dado uma resposta rápido o bastante para evitar o pequeno incidente com as asas douradas.

– Rosette tem razão. - Deu de ombros. – Eu realmente não fiquei feliz com essa história, mas não é o que vocês podem estar imaginando – mentiu. – Fui ao escritório de Remington para conversar sobre o assunto e o anjo estava lá. Não era para as asas se quebrarem, eu só estava tentando vê-las um pouco mais de perto. Só me arrependo de ter ouvido Aion e entrado quando não havia ninguém mais lá...

A garota pareceu satisfeita com isso. Levantou-se de um salto e exclamou com sua usual alegria:

– Agora que sabemos por que o Chrno é um pecador, podemos comer!

Satella a encarou aborrecida:

– Mas, afinal, por que você não falou nada sobre essa história de ir embora? – suspirou com irritação. – Pensando bem, foi melhor assim. Imagine a minha decepção ao descobrir que você não iria depois de dias comemorando. – Ao ver que Rosette estava prestes a explodir novamente, abriu um sorriso perverso. – Sobre aquele trabalho...

Funcionou. Foram as palavras mágicas para que Rosette desaparecesse dali. A ruiva fez o caminho para fora da biblioteca falando a toda hora que aquela seria a última vez que precisaria fazer alguma coisa com a outra garota. Chrno sorriu, seguindo-as com os olhos, aliviado pelas duas terem ido embora sem fazer mais perguntas. Levantou-se, pensando em voltar a procurar os livros, quando notou que Azmaria continuava ali, encarando-o com o que ele sabia ser entendimento.

– O padre Remington deve ter ficado furioso por causa das asas – disse a garota. – Sabe... Dizem que ele teve que ir embora do próprio Vaticano por ter tido um ataque de fúria contra seu superior. Tudo por causa do anjo... Estou surpresa por você estar fisicamente intacto.

– Pois é, eu sempre dei sorte nesse tipo de situação – Chrno sorriu e começou a brincar com os dedos das mãos. De novo o "dizem que". Duas palavras que não costumavam ser confiáveis, mas que no colégio Santa Magdalia geralmente estavam certas. – Deve ser por isso que ele fala tanto sobre o pecado da ira... Vai ver está arrependido.

– Aqui entre nós, Chrno... Acho que Aion estava zangado porque o padre Remington não o deixava se aproximar daquelas asas douradas... – Azmaria sorriu. – A ira faz parte da natureza humana, você disse. Imagino que você se deixou convencer a quebrá-las exatamente porque era algo de grande valor. Você estava errado, mas eu entendo que quisesse prejudicá-lo de alguma maneira. E também, aquelas asas não deviam parecer grande coisa perto do que ele estava tentando tirar de você.

Ela seguiu pela porta andando graciosamente, um sorriso gentil no rosto, como se não tivesse dito nada. Chrno virou-se para a estante, o rosto lívido. Pelo visto Satella não era a única pequena raposa por ali.

Começou a subir novamente no banco de madeira, mas estancou no meio do caminho. Mais tarde teria que perguntar a Aion o que ele tinha feito com as asas douradas. Pensou um instante no assunto antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente e continuar a subir. Era melhor não saber.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**


End file.
